sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Pariahs
Allies Full Episode can be found here. Now allied with the Travelers, Atlantis is moved to a new planet to hide using Traveler high efficiency Naqudah Power Generators along with ATlantis's ZPM. The Travelers begin to integrate into Atlantis but before anything can really be done, Sam and John are recalled to Earth for a mission statement debriefing…. Along with John’s father’s wake. Ronon wants to go with JOhn, but Teyla and Jennifer are very busy keeping the refugees calm and healthy and his help is needed in Atlantis. John agrees that he'd love the company, but Ronon is needed on Atlantis. A sympathetic friend When they reach Earth, Samantha feels sympathy for John and offers to go with him to the wake. John accepts and they find out a little more about each other. Samantha even recognizes people at the wake and begins to understand why John would want to leave such a "good" life. She also witnesses John having an awkward conversation with his ex-wife, The stress of Atlantis on the brink pushes John too far though and when Dave accuses him of only being there to contest the will, John throws a hard punch and breaks Dave’s jaw. Outsourcing Ava Dixon tells both Samantha and John about the replicator on Earth, and instead of immediately reporting it they go to General O’Neill because Samantha’s worried that the news of a “replicator” on Earth will taint the IOA’s slowly softening opinion on not letting Pegasus refugees to Milky Way out of fear of Wraith or Asuran following them. General O’Neill nearly flips his lid at the thought, and realizes that Samantha is right and decides to use his old Black Ops channels to deal with the problem quietly. So instead of hunting the replicator down, John and Samantha end up just dealing with the IOA and their debriefing. John explains a little more of his family issues to Samantha and they start to become closer friends. When John is in his debriefing, Samantha talks with Jack about their potential relationship. Samantha is depressed over the situation in Pegasus and is considering coming back to Earth. Jack consoles her and sidesteps the issue of their relationship because he knows it’ll just weigh her down more. Samantha goes into her debriefing and Jack orders John to watch Samantha’s back because he knows the Lieutenant Colonel cares more about Atlantis than anything else. He advises him to deal with his affairs here on Earth, John follows the advice and talks to his lawyer about his inheritance. He ends up getting 30% of his father’s assets which come out to thirty two million dollars. He donates sixty percent of it to the Atlantis Relief fund the IOA has set up, and the rest he wills to military charities and his ex-wife Nancy. Pariahs Samantha is depressed as well and wants to talk to Jack, but Jack has dealt with the replicator problem and Dr Poole, the Replicator, as well as Ava Dixon are all dead as a result. He’s forced to bury it to prevent a scandal and as much as he wants to see Samamtha, knows that if she’s seen with him during this scandal, they’ll use it against her in the Pegasus brief. The Episode ends with John decided that he needs to do something since this is likely his last night on Earth, and ends with him asking Sam if she likes Ferris Wheels after reading about a carnival in the paper. Notable Quotes “So I guess you finally get to play with a big gun, first time for everything huh?” “Guess that goes for both of us eh?” Would you two get a room already!? I’m trying to listen to Raddy Boy here!” ''- Mila chiding John and Larrin's flirtive ways ''“Look… John… we’re not expected in Washington until tomorrow… SG-1’s out on a mission and there’s a ton I could do in the meantime… but to be honest... I know you don’t want to go alone.” “… Thanks Sam…” ''- Samantha offering her friendship and sympathy during John's return for his father's wake. “''Say whaat!?” - ''Jack O'Neill upon hearing there's a human form Replicator loose on Earth “''You heard me, no matter what, you watch her back.” “''Uhh… have I given an impression that I might not?”'' “''No… but you are ready to go AWOL.”'' “''Hmm… Point taken.” - Jack O'Neill and John Sheppard discuss Atlantis... and the fact that John knows he's not coming back, and for John to support Carter no matter what. Notes *Samantha and Jack are obviously still trying to have something akin to a relationship, but both feel it would be inappropriate for a Major General and a Colonel in charge of an expedition to have such a thing. This is confirmation that they did ''not get together after "Threads" but still want to. This is supported by Samantha's comments in the deleted scene of "Trio" in which she states that she's waiting until Jack retires. *Mila and Radek have begun work on the Wormhole Drive, Despite some shuddering at the little engineers attitude, Radek is more than willing to accept the help. *The Travelers have begun to integrate into Atlantis, even going so far as to helping in Security as the Refugees are now on the verge of rioting and even assaulting Atlantis Officers. Many of Atlantis's staff have requested to return to Earth. Category:Stargate: Universal Sin Category:Episodes